One of the key factors considered by patrons in selecting a restaurant is the current wait time, (e.g., the expected amount of time a person or group of people will have to wait until they are seated at a restaurant). Wait time determinations can be variously important over a range of occasions for visiting a restaurant, (e.g., typical breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, coffee, and/or meeting times or other specific times or occasions). Conventional access to wait time information can be limited to in-person information obtained from a restaurant employee when a potential patron physically visits a restaurant or phone-relayed information when a potential patron calls a restaurant and speaks with a restaurant employee via the telephone. Conventional options for identifying expected serving time information can include similar in-person inquiries of a waiter/waitress or analysis of historical information provided online, e.g., on a restaurant review website.